


Snowed in

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Muteness, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Bucky and Steve are snowed in. Steve is sick and lets Bucky take care of him grumpily.





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo: B3

Steve was shivering under the blanket.

Bucky looked up from his crouching position. In disappointment he shook his head, mostly at himself. He had to find a way to keep Steve warm, even if that meant paying extra rent this month.  
They couldn't really afford it, but Bucky would rather die from hunger than let Steve be cold.

“Here, Steve, drink this okay? ”

Steve glared daggers at him. He absolutely * _hated_ being sick, but it wasn't Bucky's fault. All Bucky wanted to do was keep Steve alive.

Carefully he placed himself next to Steve, sitting on his knees on the hard floor.

“I know, I know. Please?”

Steve coughed and Bucky stroked his hair out of his eyes.  
Soothingly he rubbed Steve's chest, feeling the cold radiate from Steve's body.

“You're freezing!”

Steve tried to tell him that yes, he was _freezing_  but no, Bucky didn't need to do anything about it, he had done enough.

But all that came out was a shrill cry.

Steve's throat was in a bad state. He couldn't even properly speak anymore. God, how he _hated_  this!

Bucky gave him a sympathetic look and dropped his head on Steve's torso.

Steve was surprised and that came out as a weird sound too.

Bucky put his arm around Steve's sides now, kinda hugging him.

“Let me keep you warm. ”

Stubborn as he was, Steve tried to push Bucky off, even though he was secretly ejoying this feeling. But he _didn't need any help._

Bucky grabbed the weakly protesting wrists and put them under his cheek too.

“You're cold and sick and it's freezing outside, literally. So lemme do this. ”

Steve sighed hard and let his body relax.

Bucky smiled and closed his eyes for a bit. He was exhausted. Working at the dock 10 hours a day and having barely any nutrition didn't do his body any good, it was a miracle he hadn't caught a cold himself yet.

But he'd stayed home for the last two days because it was snowing in packs of 2 meters a day. It was horrible.  
All the shops were closed and everybody stayed in, waiting for the storm to be over.

Bucky turned his head so his chin was resting on Steve's tummy. He wasn't shivering anymore, so that was good.

“Do you ever think about the future?”  
He asked his pale friend, who bent his head forward to look at Bucky.

He shrugged but his eyes were glistening with mockery.

Bucky knew that Steve hated talking about the future, seeing as how doctors had said that he might not have one with his weak immune system.

He also knew that Steve would laugh at him if he got too touchy-feely.  
Which is why Bucky used his strong exterior to show the outside world. Steve was right, men had to be _manly_ and feelings and hopes and dreams weren't allowed. But that didn't mean he had none.

Bucky continued, voice lazily.

“I do. I want to live somewhere nice, where there's no war. And somewhere with a garden, so you could read your books in the sun. And I want a spare room, somewhere you can draw and paint in peace.  
I also want a big kitchen so I can cook so you don't have to.”

Steve couldn't hide his surprise and awe when he heard Bucky talk.

He was seeing a future where they lived together? He wasn't just going to abandon him for some gal?

“Would you - I mean, if you _want,_  of course. We could still live together. I don't want kids anyway. Or maybe one day, but y'know. I just can't imagine myself marrying a woman. ”

_A woman._

Blue eyes pierced into grey ones as he kept talking, hand gesturing occasionally.

“Uhm. That is if uhm. You know what nevermind. What about you? ”

He cocked his head at Steve's. Steve bit his lip, he knew well enough that he couldn't speak and therefore, couldn't assure Bucky that he wanted to always live with him.

Steve tried anyway, his voice hoarse.

“W - li - wi - u. ”

He groaned in frustration, his face going stern and stubborn. Bucky saw this and stroked his arm to calm him down.

“Hey, it's okay. I don't mind. We could still talk about this later, and then you can tell me.”

Steve continued spitting out husky sounds.  
Bucky saw his mouth move and felt sorry for him.

He gestured Steve to stop with his hand.

“Doll, I can't understand you like this. Don't force it, you'll hurt your throat. ”

He pushed himself up on his elbows (placed next to Steve so he wouldn't hurt him).  
Then his hand stroked Steve's blond locks again.

He was right, trying to talk _did_  hurt but the inability hurt more.

Steve locked eyes with him and exhaled a breath.  
Bucky licked his lips unconsciously in return, making Steve shudder in arousal. He did not understand how his stupid body got sick so easily, but down there _nothing_  was wrong.

Nervously he gazed around the room, eyes everywhere but on Bucky's.  
Bucky's hand was still touching his face, nicely warm to his skin.

“ _Steve_. ”

Bucky let the sound roll off his tongue, savoring the feeling of just letting go.

The name came out sweetly and heavily, as if it was the most important thing Bucky had ever said in his life.

Steve's eyes came back to Bucky's face, filled with something hidden, something dark .

How he wanted to tell Bucky to _never_  say his name like that again!

Bucky smiled and ignored the stubborn frown.

He felt coldness under his thumb, but didn't mind. Steve's skin was always so soft under his touch. And if he put pressure on it, a pink trail followed his fingers, blood rising just under the surface.

“I want to always live with you and care for you. Is that...? ”

Bucky's face was full of love and sweetness and Steve felt himself go red.  
He answered the unspoken question with a nod, wondering how far he could take their boundaries out of the _friends_  category.

Because if he still had to live with Bucky for the rest of their lives, he was gonna snap at some point. He couldn't just let Bucky touch him like this pretending he didn't just totally _melt_ under the sensation.

And so Steve let go of his mask.

Bucky saw his face change from _I will fight you_  to _I will kiss you._

Steve's eyes were closed, lips parted and head dropping his weight against Bucky's hand.

When his eyes opened again, looking at Bucky without filter, Bucky huffed hard.

“Stevie, I've been so stupid!”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips to Steve's.

Steve's surprised voice cracked.

He grabbed Bucky's face to pull him closer and then his shirt.

They kissed wantonly. They had needed this for so long.

Bucky grunted and the sound vibrated against Steve's tongue. It felt _good_  and warm and Bucky smelled like home.

Steve was the first to pull away, bursting into a coughing fit.

Bucky immediately took action, helping Steve sit upright and rubbing his back.

When it stopped, Steve gave Bucky an apologetic look.

Bucky handed him a medicine and reassured him, grinning.

“Maybe we should uh - wait 'till you're healthy again for _this_. Or as healthy as you can be.” he joked.

Steve was not amused and got even more pissed off at his sickness now.

He couldn't tell how he felt and now he couldn't show it either!

Bucky saw the angry frown and chuckled.  
He stroked Steve's cheeck again and tried to calm him.

“It's okay. We've got more than enough time for that later. Besides, we'll probably be snowed in for another few days. ”

They both looked at the window, seeing nothing but white.


End file.
